


The New Queen of Hell

by SuperWhoLockianFangirl2



Series: The Hunters and the Angels Kids [10]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Angels, Demons, F/F, F/M, Future Bobby, Future Charlie, Future Dean, Future Ellen, Future Fic, Future Gabe, Future Jo, Future Kali, Future Sam, Kid Fic, Knight of Hell, M/M, Nephilim, Time Travel, future cas - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-30 05:58:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6411661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperWhoLockianFangirl2/pseuds/SuperWhoLockianFangirl2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Battle between the child of Dean and Castiel Winchester and Abaddon has begun. Who will win?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The New Queen of Hell

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Supernatural or any of its characters.
> 
> (Please read others first or you will be confused.)

Future Cas knew the second he started toward his daughter that he wasn’t going to make it in time. A.J. couldn’t do this, him and Dean would never recover. Future Cas and Dean watched, with the other Hunters and Angels as a great ball of energy was created around the Knight and child of Dean and Castiel Winchester. The energy was bright blue with thin streaks of black stripped through it. The energy was fighting off a smaller amount of energy that was black with deep red in places.   
Future Dean and Cas held one another close, they weren’t sure if A.J. would make it out of this warehouse alive.  
Dean looked at his future self. “What exactly is happening?”  
Future Cas looked sadly at Dean. “A.J. is using her powers completely to kill Abaddon.”  
Sam looked over. “I thought only the first blade could kill a Knight of Hell?”  
Future Cas nodded. “That’s true, but A.J.’s powers are far greater than the blade.”  
“She seems to be having more trouble than the blade would.” Sam observed.  
Future Dean spoke up. “Her powers are more raw and less focused than the blade, that’s why it’s harder for her.”  
The Hunters and Angels watched as the blue ball of light swallowed the black ball of light. The lights disappeared, in their place was two forms lying on the ground, Future Dean knew that his daughter had won the fight, but he also knew that didn’t mean she was or would be okay. Future Dean and Cas ran toward the two slumped figures, behind them was everyone else.   
Future Dean reached A,J, first. He lifted his baby girl up and held her close. He felt for a pulse, it was there but extremely faint. Future Cas laid his hand on Future Dean head,   
“Is she…?”  
Future Dean looked up at his husband. “She’s alive, but barely.”  
Dean and Sam were looking over Abaddon. They looked at one another. Sam spoke up. “Abaddon is 110% dead.”  
Future Cas and Dean had started out the warehouse door, Future Dean was carrying A.J. carefully. The rest of the Hunters and Angels started cleaning up. Crowley came out of his dark corner.   
“Tell the new Queen to call me.”   
Crowley disappeared.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Leave comments and Kudos!


End file.
